finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шива
right|300px|Рисунок Шивы, выполненный [[Ёситака Амано|Ёситакой Амано.]] - регулярное существо призыва, которое обычно выглядит как женщина с голубой кожей и такого же цвета одеждой. Её коронная атака, Diamond Dust (иногда известная как Пудровая Жемчужина (Gem Dust), наносит ледяной урон. Вместе с Ифритом и Бахамутом, она появляется с Final Fantasy III по Final Fantasy XIII (правда в Final Fantasy XII она появляется как Воздушный Корабль). Она также появляется во всех сериях как один из главных существ, кроме Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- и Final Fantasy XIV. Смотрите последовательность действий здесь. Внешность и характер Несмотря на то, что Шива один из самых популярных призываемых существ, у неё нет своей отдельной истории, её просто описывают как "Ледяная Королева" ("Ice Queen"). Все же, фигурируется, что у неё есть возлюбленный по имени Шивар и дочь Шиван в Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, где их только и можно встретить. В Final Fantasy XIII, Шива воплощена в двух сестрах по имени Никс и Стирия. Характер Шива также один из самых "дружелюбных" существ, чаще всего с ней приходится драться, прежде чем она присоединиться к команде, и обычно своих злых умыслов не показывает. Внешность Её физические характеристики - стройная женщина с бледной кожей и длинными, голубыми волосами, и обычно её изображают на фоне льда и холода. Позже её стали изображать с северными ветрами , низкими температурами и ледяными кристаллами. Шива неизменно носит одежду только чтобы казаться скромной, носит также обувь и другие мелочи. Чаще всего она не носит никакого оружия, и если что, пускает в ход "Бриллиантовую Пыль", действуя лишь жестами, щелчками пальцев или одним лишь желанием. Позже Шива выучивает также физические удары. Появления ''Final Fantasy III thumb|Шива в Final Fantasy III (версия для DS). Это первая игра из серии ''Final Fantasy, в которой появляется Шива и и в целом способность призыва. Заклинание призыва Шивы можно приобрести в магазине магии - оно называется Icen, и имеет уровень магии 2. *Белый призыв: Mesmerize - наводит сон на всех врагов. *Темный призыв: Icy Stare - наносит ущерб стихией льда одному врагу. *Высший призыв: Diamond Dust - наносит ущерб стихией льда всем врагам. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Для большей информации- Шива (Final Fantasy IV) [[Файл:FF4PSP_Shiva_Battle1.png|right|Шива в Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection]] Шива появляется как призываемое существо Ридии после того, как она объединяется с командой в Подземном Мире. В дополнительном подземелье в ремейках Advance и Complete Collection с ней, как и со многими эйдолономи, можно сразиться. Для её призыва требуется 30 MP. Она имеет силу равную 120, и атакует ледяным элементом. В DS версии до вызова нужно подождать шесть секунд. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Для большей информации- Шива (The After Years) Шива появляется в Final Fantasy IV: The After Years как один из Эйдолонов , находящийся под контролем Таинственной Девушкой. Сражение с ней происходит в главе Палома, а затем в главе встреч. Первый бой является сюжетным, и в нём нельзя победить, но во второй раз, если партия не будет её атаковать, Шива признает Ридию и вновь станет её призываемым существом. Для её призыва требуется 30 MP. ''Final Fantasy V :Для большей информации'' - Шива (Final Fantasy V). left Призыватели имеют возможность призывать Шиву во время битв. Её можно найти в одной из башен Замка Валс. Здесь Шива впервые в серии появляется как босс. Во время битвы её охраняют три Ледяных Командира, которых сначала нужно одолеть. Для её призыва требуется 10 MP. Она наносит обычный урон элементом льда. ''Final Fantasy VI right| left| В этой игре Шива является эспером. Впервые герои встречаются с ней в Центре Исследования Магитек в Векторе. Выкачав из нее всю магическую силу, Кефка выбрасывает ее и Ифрита в мусор. Ифрит нападает на героев, считая, что те пришли добить обоих эсперов. Однако Шива, почувствовав в них силу Раму, останавливает сражение, и оба эспера, обратившись в Магицит, препоручают свои способности и силу Returner'ам. Магическая мощность заклинания призыва Шивы составляет 52 единицы. Сам призыв расходует 27 очков MP. Final Fantasy VII right Материю Призыва Шивы можно получить от Присциллы в нижней Юноне, после того как Клауд её спасает. Материю можно вставить в оружее или в броню. Вызвать Шиву можно в течении битвы и её сила равна 1.5x обычной магической силы. Если инвентарь Материй заполнем полностью до того момента, когда команда получает материю, то Присцилла оставит её в комнате, чтобы её можно было взять позже. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- [[Файл:Shiva-bcffvii.png|thumb|right|Шива в ''Before Crisis.]] Шиву можно вызвать в течении битвы, если есть соответствующая материя. ''Final Fantasy VIII [[Файл:321px-Shiva_ff8.jpg|150px|right|Шива в ''Final Fantasy VIII.]] Шива появляется как один из Стражей в начале игры. Подразумевается, что она знает Ифрита, так как если её вызвать против Ифрита, он будет её упоминать. Шива будет помогать каждому персонажу на протяжении всей игры. Атака Шивы, Бриллиантовая Пыль (Diamond Dust), имеет ледяной элемент, наносящий урон всем врагам. Время призыва Шивы 12.9с, которое, согласно Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, позволяет игроку повышать урон на 180% используя обычный контроллер PlayStation. Подробнее информация на сайте[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Урон = 62 * Уровень / 10 + 43 : Урон = Урон * (265 - Цель) / 8 : Урон = Урон * 43 / 256 : Урон = Урон * Повысить / 100 : Урон = Урон * (100 + ПризывМагБонус) / 100 : Урон = Урон * (900 - ЭлемЗащ) / 100: Элементная Защита начинается от 800 (0%), 900 сводит на нет все уроны и 1000 абсорбирует. Если противник слаб против элемента, Элементная Защита начинается ниже 800. Способности Ниже перечислены обычные способности Шивы: Тройная Триада ''Final Fantasy IX left|130px В этой игре Шива является Эйдолоном, призываемым Принцессой Гарнет. Заклинание призыва Шивы можно выучить с помощью драгоценного камня Опал. Согласно надписям на Стене Эйдолонов в Мадайн Сари, призыватели нашли Шиву, когда та была ещё совсем маленькой. Позже она выросла и приобрела более знакомый вид взрослой женщины. Магическая мощность Шивы равна 36 плюс количество Опалов в инвентаре группы. Призыв Шивы расходует 24 очка MP. На одном из ранних концепт-артах Шивы она очень похожа на ребенка. Вероятно, именно так она и выглядела, когда ее нашли призыватели. Final Fantasy X Для большей информации- Shiva (Final Fantasy X). right|190px Аэона Шиву Юна получает после того, как посещает Макаланию и встречается с её Призраком Веры. Призрак Веры Шивы появляется как Жрица Макалании. Любопытно то, что игрок может её призывать до того, как она упоминается, в первой битве против Сеймура. Там она называется "????". У шивы из всех Аэонов лучшая Уклоняемость и Ловкость. left|thumb|190px|Призрак Веры Шивы Призываемые существа в ''Final Fantasy X могут быть управляемы игроком , уних есть свои собственные атаки и заклинания. Специальная атака Шивы называется Небесный Удар (Heavenly Strike), который наносит ледяной урон и убирает ход врага.Вначале Шива знает только элемент льда, но затем её можно обучить и другим приёмам. Магия льда способна её лечить. В Интернациональной и PAL версиях Темная Шива появляется как обычный босс, когда команда повторно приходит в Дворец Макалании. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Для большей информации- Shiva (Final Fantasy X). Шива также возвращается в ''Final Fantasy X-2 как босс. С нейможно сразиться на Фарплане, так как храм потонул и покоится под озеро после событий Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI [[Файл:Shiva_(FFXI).png|right|200px|Шива в ''Final Fantasy XI.]] right|thumb|150px|Концепт-арт Шива появляется в Final Fantasy XI как один из небесных аватаров. Она представляет элемент льда. Призыватели могут открыть "заклинание" Шива во время квеста "Суд Льда" ("Trial By Ice"). Также храбрый призыватель низкого уровня может выполнить квест "Trial Size Trial By Ice" и победить Шиву в одиночку, а не группой. У Шивы высшие из всех аватаров по силе магические атаки. Из этого следует, что её атака "Небесный Удар" ("Heavenly Strike") является популярным. Также Шива - название игрового сервера. Когда то молодой правитель маленького королевства расположился к югу от Вана'диел. Несмотря на юный возраст, Шива была мудрым и высококвалифицированным правитель, была любима её людьми, кроме маленькой группки дворянства. Они были верны дяде Шивы, который являлся регентом когда она взошла на трон. Затевая коварство с соседними странами, дядя Шива также решил организовать переворот. Он захватил трон и изгнал Шиву в Северные Земли (Northlands),чем неохотно спровоцировал гнев населения за ущемления её прав.Тем не менее, правители, с которыми он заключил союз, вскоре приняли решение помочь государству. Последовал хаос, и полк солдат, во главе с генералом Аэоматры, решил вызволить их королеву. Они предполагали найти её замерзшей во льдах. Непривычные к суровому климату Северных Земель, они умирали один за другим, отдавая жизнь за несчастную королеву. Альтана продолжил путь, так как был помолвлен с Шивой, и трансформировал её в Небесного Аватара Льда. Аэоматра название самой яркой, светло-голубой звезды в созвездии Шивы. Способности ''Final Fantasy XII thumb|Королевский корабль "Шива". Не смотря на то, что в этой игре Шива как призываемое существо не появляется, голубая кожа принадлежит Эсперу Матеусу, который напоминает Шиву. У Фран Quickening 3 Уровня также напоминает на коронный удар Шивы - Бриллиантовая Пыль. Также существует воздушный корабль ''Шива. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings right|100px Шиву можно вызвать на 3 Уровне Водного Ограниченного призывания, и для этого нужно 20 ap. Её обычная атака, Тройной Удар, наносит три удара элементом воды. Её особая атака, Брилиантовая Пыль. наносит более серьёзный урон элементом воды и накладывает остановку. Здесь она уникально представлена в водной стихии, хотя всегда ей приписывался лед. Тем не менее, она слаба против огня, а не от молнии. Также есть ещё два других более слабых эспера, которых назвали в честь Шивы - Шиван и Шивар, которые являются её ребенком и возлюбленным. Final Fantasy XIII 200px|Концепт арт. В ''Final Fantasy XIII Эйдолоном Сноу Виллиерса являются Сестры Шивы, также известные как Близнецы. Эти сестры - Стирия (англ. Stiria, яп.スティリア, Sutiria), темнокожая старшая сестра со светлым пятном около её правого глаза, и Никс (англ.Nix, яп.ニクス, Nikusu), младшая светлокожая сестра с темным пятномоколо глаза. Сноу впервые с ними встречается на Озере Бреша, где они проверяли его силу. Когда они вызваны, у них разные ATB Датчики, но обе исчезнут, если их совмещенный SP Датчик дойдет до нуля. Для Стирии простительно не фокусироваться на врагах. В нормальном режиме она отвечает за лечение и магию , исцеляя Сноу и нанося удары льдом на врагов. Никс больше атакует, хотя имеет в запасе одно заклинание. На Стирии невозможно сфокусировать удар, но может быть задета атаками широкого радиуса. В Gestalt Mode, Сестры Шивы превращаются в мотоцикл, на котором ездит Сноу . ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Сестры Шивы также появляются в трейлере, помогая Лайтнинг сражаться с Каиасом. У них изменяется цвет кожи, как у Каиаса Бахамута Хаоса . ''Final Fantasy Type-0 [[Файл:629px-Shiva_Type-0.png|thumb|right|200px|Шива в битве в ''Final Fantasy Type-0.]] Шива здесь больше похожа на человека, в отличии от других появлений, с бело-розовой кожей и длинными серо-голубыми волосами и прямой челкой. Она носит короткий топ, мини-юбку, стринги и обувь на высоком каблуке с вращающейся подошвой. В битве действует очень быстро, мчится через поле битвы и атакует врагов элементом льда. ''Final Fantasy Tactics left|220px right|120px Призыватели могут призывать Шиву. Её атака Glacial Shards имеет широкий радиус и элемент льда. Чтобы её вызвать нужно 24 MP , скорость равна 25 , и также нужно 200 JP чтобы её выучить. В версии на PlayStation , когда призывая, призыватель иногда говорит: . Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Файл:Shiva_ffta.jpg|150px|left|Шива в ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]] [[Файл:FFTA-Shiva.gif|right|Шива в Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]] Класс Призывателей может выучить способность призывать Шиву через Змеиный посох за 200 AP. Для призыва необходимо 18 MP. В отличие от своих других появлений, здесь Шива полностью вооружена, но она не использует меч и щит в бою. Вместо этого она поднимает меч в воздух и использует ледяное заклинание. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Как и в ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Шива появляется со всем своим вооружением, и как раньше использует свой меч только для того, чтобы использовать замораживать врагов. Класс Призывателей может выучить призыв Шивы с помощью Змеиного посоха за 300 AP. Для призыва необходимо 16 MP. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Dissidia Final Fantasy Шива появляется в ''Dissidia в качестве призываемого существа. Когда используется её призыв, Шива использует Брильянтовую пыль, которая "замораживает" очки Воли, тем самым не позволяя им увеличиваться. Как и многие другие призываемые существа в Dissidia, Шива может быть призвана двумя способами: автоматическим, когда её призыв используется сразу после того, как враг атаковал по HP (при этом изображение Шивы взято из Final Fantasy VIII), и самим игроком (при этом изображение Шивы взято из Final Fantasy IV). Автоматический призыв можно найти на третей арене в Destiny Odyssey II. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy В ''Dissidia 012 Юна может призвать Шиву в бою, которая выглядит как в Final Fantasy X. Она может использовать или Брильянтовую пыль. Также Шива доступена в виде камня призыва с теми же функциями, что и в первой Dissidia. Автоматическая версия доступна в Chapter Six: Indiscernible Truth Сценария 012. Ручную версию можно купить в некоторых Магазинах Муглов за 30 KP. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Книга Шивы является оружием в ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Она находится в сундуке в Invidia Underground и может быть куплена в магазине Либерте за 675 гил. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Шива появляется в качестве призываемого существа в режиме сражений. Её внешний вид взят из ''Final Fantasy X. ''Chocobo series Шива появляется в ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon, Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, и в Chocobo Racing. Её изображение на картах также присутствует в Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales и в Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Shiva makes two appearances as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Shiva is: *The cry of the dark spirit, Dark Green! *The one that does not forgive creation, Virgin White! *The one that freezes everything, Ice Blue! Followed by saying: "Shine! Summoned Creature! Shiva!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The cry of a soul without light, Forest Green! (or Moss Green) *The soil that forbids the birth of life, Maiden White! *To freeze all things, Ice Blue! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you! Shiva!" At the second summoning Shiva seems to be destroyed by the Makenshi's brother, Madoushi, with a swipe of his sword. Other Appearances ''Knights of the Crystals thumb|right|Шива призванная Штейном. Шива является монстром, призванным Штейном в . После победы над ними игрок награждается ''Quest Achievement "Blizzard Master". ''Itadaki Street'' series Шива появляется в ''Itadaki Street Special'' и в ''Itadaki Street Portable''. ''The World Ends With You'' Shiva appears as a pin called Tin Pin Shiva in . Her psych calls up massive icicles from the ground, dealing considerable damage to the enemy. ''Kingdom Hearts While not making a physical appearance in the series, Shiva's trademark attack, Diamond Dust, appears as a usable command style for all three protagonists in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, by filling up the Command Gauge with Ice-type attacks. A Keyblade Sora can obtain in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bears this name, and it is lastly the name of a Sleight and Limit Break Vexen from Organization XIII can use in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, respectively. ''Blood of Bahamut Shiva appears as one of the giant monsters in ''Blood of Bahamut. ''Lord of Vermilion II Shiva appears as a card in ''Lord of Vermilion II. Appearances in Popular Culture ''Dead Fantasy Shiva is summoned by Yuna, along with all of the other aeons, in ''Dead Fantasy IV, but is ultimately defeated by Kasumi and her clones. Etymology Shiva shares her name with the Hindu god, (also spelled Śiva). The Hindi Shiva once saved the world by consuming poison, giving him/her blue skin around the area of the neck and throat. It should also be mentioned that Shiva is a god of duality, meaning Shiva is both male and female (though more often thought of as male), as well as god of destruction. Also, in paintings Shiva was frequently mistaken for a woman due to his long hair and facial features. It is believed that he also periodically destroys the world, then recreates it. There is a possibility that the name was simply the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Shiver", which is a possibility given her icy nature. Another possibility is the reference to the Slavic goddess , the goddess of love and fertility. References en:Shiva de:Shiva es:Shiva (Invocación) Категория:Призываемые существа Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy VI Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Аэоны (Final Fantasy X) Категория:Карточные игры